Derek's Mate  oneshot
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek is finally going to tell Chloe he loves her and that she is his mate...but what will go wrong during their date   Trust me read it's full blown Chlerek and humor


**_Here's my way of Derek telling Chloe that she's is his mate...hope u like it._**

Tonight was the night I was going to tell Chloe she was my mate. "Nervous?" Simon asked holding a silver tie, "nah...yes" I said buttoning my black dress shirt, I grabbed the silver tie and tied it on. He laughed "Don't worry, I know she loves 's going to be okay" I nodded grabbing a comb yanking it threw my hair.

There was a knock on the door, Simon went to open as I put on my black sneakers.

"Hey dad" Simon said. Dad walked in and handed me a package "it just came" he said smiling.

"Thank god" I said pulling it out the velvet necklace box. I smiled at him, "Well come on" he said patting my back.

"I have to go to work know, good luck" he said walking out of the door. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs, Simon hot on my heels.

"Have you seen Chloe yet" I asked him. "Nah, but Tori's in her room helping Chloe for like hrs" he said running a hand through his blond hair.

"Wolf boy you ready!" I heard Tori yell, "yeah" I called.

"Tori, I'm going to fall" I heard Chloe whisper. "Oh hush up, you want wolf boy to drop dead right" Tori giggled.

"Ladies hurry up before Derek died of anxiety" Simon yelled. I sent him a glare, he smirked. Footsteps were coming down the stairs, my jaw dropped when I saw her. Simon let out a low whistle, I growled lowly at him and he chuckled.

She was wearing a silver dress baby doll dress and her hair was curled and it flowed down to the bottom of her breast and the top of her ribs. She had smokey eye shadow on making her blue eyes brighter even more, and was wearing a simple silver chair around her neck, with silver half inch heels. "Wow...um you look" I stuttered.

"Chloe you look hot, if only Derek was gay!" Simon exclaimed grinning his eyes looking up and down her body.

She blushed and I growled smacking him upside the head maybe a bit hard but he deserved "ow mother fucker" he snarled glaring at me rubbing his head.

I smirked "You look beautiful" I said smiling at her. She beamed "you look great too" she said blushing.

I smirked "Now let's go" I said grabbing her hand, I patted my pocket lightly making sure her present was there.

Grabbing the keys, "Bye have fun children" Tori said sniffling "oh they grow up so fast" she sniffled. "I know" Simon said patting her back "Let's have another" he said beaming at her.

Her face twisted in disgust "you are so disgusting, you fucking pervert!" she yelled punching his face running into the kitchen "ow, hey but you did have a crush on me" he yelled running after her "you stupid bitch" he muttered grabbing a pear.

Chloe smiled up at me, she bit her lip from laughing. Rolling my eyes I shut the door "So where are we going?" she asking swinging her small silver purse back and forth.

I thought for a second "a dinner restaurant" I said. She sighed wrapping her small hand around my bicep "I know that...but where?" she said looking up at me. I blushed slightly "Uh sorry" I muttered.

I opened the door and helped her in, she smiled and I shut the door before jogging to the other side and getting in. Starting the car, I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

During the ride there, it was quite not an awkward silence but rather comforting. I glanced at her and now that was my first mistake, she had her legs crossed showing me some of her creamy thigh. Clearing my throat I drove faster in 30 min. we arrived at the restaurant

I helped her out of the car "thank you" she said going on her tip toes to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed slightly "your welcome" I said after clearing my throat. We walked up to the really fancy dinner restaurant 'La Amore' Chloe whispered looking around, then she gasped when she saw the man outside on a small podium "awe isn't he adorable" she cooed.

I looked at the midget man the size of a four year old. "He looks to be around 55" I said scratching the back of my head "but he's so small" she said smiling. I growled at him, even though he couldn't see or hear us "stop it" she said laughing.

We walked up the small man "I had a reservation for two, the name was under Salvatore **_-hehe i'm obsessed with vampire diaries-_**" I said. the man looking down his list before smiling "right come this away" he said waddling inside. I heard Chloe whisper 'so cute' grunting I glanced at her, she sent me a sheepish smile and followed him.

He lead us up outside on the balcony _'private reservation!'_ my wolf howled, a whole another meaning for private._ 'shut it'_ I growled at him _'oh fine fine, just helping'_ he said sulking turning away. Pulling out the chair for Chloe.

"Thanks" she said sitting down then picking up a silver fork playing with it slightly, I sat down opposite of her.

"Here are your menus" he gave us a leather black booklet with silver writing. Chloe smiled a thanks and looked through the menu "psst Derek" she whispered so only i could hear "yeah" I whispered back.

"I don't know what i want just choose something for me" she whispered back. I nodded so i just randomly went down the listen and ordered two of what i picked plus the white wine. He quickly scribbled it and waddled off.

"This is such a beauitiful place" she whispered looking over the balcony.Her blue eyes sparkling.

I smiled "Really?" I said. She nodded looking over the balcony. We sat there for 30 min. just talking regular me trying to make her laugh and acting like an idiot.

"Here you are" the man said putting a plate in front of us and a bucket of whine and ice and two glasses. He filled them up and walked off, Chloe looked down at the food and started to laugh, on the white china plate was a piece of chicken type style in a really tiny square, a fancy sauce swiveled on top of it with two carrots sliced.

I blushed as she kept on laughing and laughing, I groaned and banged my head against the table. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm done no more laughing" she gasped out, putting a fist in her mouth but she couldn't help but laugh more. I knew by know I looked like a fucking cherry tomato ready to blow.

Chloe grabbed a napkin and dabbed the side of her eyes she took a sip of wine and smiled. Her cheeks were flushing from laughing "Okay let me try it at least" she grabbed her fork poking it and took the whole piece in her mouth. Her eyes closed in pleasure "this is so good, and spicy" she muttered. licking her lips then taking a sip from her glass she turned to me.

"Try it" she gestured to me. shrugging I popped the chicken in my mouth, my eyes widened not in pleasure but in pain.

It was too spicy, coughing uncontrollably, I pounded my fist against my chest gulping down my wine. Chloe was now laughing so hard she was literally crying. I took her glass and gulped it down as well, Chloe walked over and stuffed the carrots in my mouth, they calmed me down a bit.

She wiped her eyes and kissed my cheek "that was so funny" she giggled, I blushed "how about let's go somewhere else to eat" I said.

She nodded smiling, I ran the waiter and he gave me the check "wow 200 hundred dollars for spicy piece of chicken, two carrot slices plus a bottle of wine" I muttered giving him my credit card. He rang it up and handed it back "Thanks" I grunted taking the wine bottle. "Ah but sir..." he said.

I grabbed Chloe's hand and we walked out of the store, and into the car. I drove us to a small store, we walked in "oh my god I'm so hungry" Chloe muttered grabbing a bag of chips, candy, soda and some brownies. "I can't live on elf food" she said laughing once more disappearing into a isle.

I shook my head _'never going to live that down are you'_ my wolf smirking prancing around like a smug bastard. I grabbed some food and I payed for it. We got in the car again and I drove to a small lake. Grabbing the think blanket from the trunk, I laid it down placing down the food.

Chloe sat down taking a bit of her brownie, we sat there talking laughing. After dinner I stood up, running a hand through my hair, I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong?" she asked standing up as well, I took her hand "Chloe I have to tell you something okay" I said.

She smiled "it's okay Derek you can tell me" she urged me. Taking a deep breathing I started "you know how wolves mate for life, they only have one wolf, and can only mate with her for cubs, and is only attracted to her only" she nodded. "Well it's same for werewolves, I have a mate" I whispered.

I looked up in her eyes, surprisingly I didn't see fear. I saw anger. _What the fuck?_ "you stupid jerk!" she yelled grabbing my tie pulling me down to punch my face "ow fuck" I cried out holding my nose "You lead me on, telling how fucking beautiful I am then now after this wonderful date, you tell me you have a fucking mate. You know what Derek screw you!" she yelled kneeing me in my manhood.

"Oh mother" I whimpered holding it. Then she shoved my shoulder pushing me into the pond.

Surfacing I threw out the water from my mouth, I then noticed she grabbed a huge root and started to pound my beautiful car with it and smashing the window.

"My car!" I yelled getting out of the lake "Wait Chloe" I exclaimed. I heard a battle cry then a sudden mass of silver jumped me her small hands were on my thick throat, she yelled and started to chock me, pull on my hair or yell curses. _'get him, get him'_ my wolf urged Chloe jumping side from side barking once. '_Now is not the time'_ i growled at him.

"What's her name!" she yelled slapping my face. "Is it Sarah, i saw her looking at you once" she yelled. then she felt the small box in my pocket, Chloe grabbed it and stood up. I stood up as well, grabbing my cheek and head in pain "Chloe" I rasped. She opened the box and gasped

(.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=10945918) -the necklace-

"this is for her isn't it" she growled and threw the box in the lake, I shrieked as I watched it float. "You stupid fucker" she said coldly, jumping me again.

Her small dainty hands latched onto my hair banging my head back and forth on the ground. I yelled out and rolled over, she rolled over again, I rolled over the last time and we both fell into the lake.

We both surfaced, I saw tears in her eyes "You were supposed to say 'I love you'" she sobbed. Then she punched my face again, her legs wrapped around my waist underwater and she kept on punching me.

I grabbed her wrist roughly "SHUT UP!" I yelled. Her eyes widened in fear, I growled and pulled her into a fierce kiss. She tried to get away, but I was having none of that. Calming down she kissed me back just as angrily, then she bit my tongue! "Ow" I shouted holding my tongue glaring.

She drew her hand back for a slap "Chloe you are my mate!" I shouted, she stopped. "W-what?" she whispered putting her hands on my shoulders, I sighed "my mate is you Chloe" I said looking at her. "God dammit i love you" I whispered.

Her face brightened in a happy smiled and she squealed wrapping her arms around my neck and locking her lips with mine. Rolling my eyes, I kissed her back_ 'damn it the action's over_' wolf said grumpily but was happy that Chloe accepted me, him both of us. "I love you too" she said after pulling away.

Chloe bit her lip before blushing "uh sorry for uh everything" she whispered.

I kissed her forehead accepting her apology, we got out of the lake. When I remembered her necklace, looking back into he lake. I saw it floating safely, sighing in relief then shouting out in shock as I saw a huge cat fish swallow it up.

Snarling I jumped into the lake grabbing the fish by his fin and his neck. I smacked it once then twice on the ground. It lay there dead his mouth open, blood oozing from his head. Getting out, I opened his mouth and slipped out the box. Opening it I pulled out the necklace, Chloe smiled and turned around pulling up her hair. I tied it around her neck turning her around then kissed her, after that kiss it got more heated and passionate

Somewhere in the forest, a blonde boy and a brunet girl were watching as they video tapped what just happened. The boy gulped "remind me never to make Chloe mad" he whispered. The girl nodded "That's my girl" she said smiling.

"So you see that's how your father told your mother about mates" Simon said showing his 15 yr old nephew the video. The blond boy gulped his green eyes widened in fear, hoping that his date wouldn't go like that. "Uh thanks uncle Simon" Hunter said running a hand through his shaggy blond hair.

"Mommy!" a small black haired girl whined. "Tamani is pulling my hair" another small black hair boy snickered before jumping behind the coach.

"Tamani say sorry to Zoey" Chloe said holding a baby boy in her hands who gurgled as he drank the bottled milk.

"Ah gotcha that would have been a nasty fall" Derek said catching giggling small blond hair boy who fell from the top of the refrigerator. He held a baby girl in his hands with a bottle in her mouth.

"Mom, can I borrow your car" a 15 yr old black haired girl said. "Yeah sure, were are you going" Chloe said. "Just to the mall" she said grabbing the keys "text me when you get there" Chloe called.

"If a guy tries to hit on you, remember what I told you" Derek said glaring at his eldest daughter. "yes I knows" Lacy said "bye lovely" Chloe called. "Okay hush Mark" she cooed that whimpered baby boy.

"River go sit down" Derek said to the giggling boy, he ran and sat next to Zoe, who was know sitting between her brothers.

"Here give me Mai" Chloe said giving the crying Mark to Derek, he cooed blew on his belly making him laugh. Chloe settled Mai on the couch covering her with a blanket it. "Oh Derek i have to tell you something" Chloe said. "I"m pregnant with four babies" she said smiling at him taking Mark in her arms. Derek looked around.

Hunter, Tamani, Zoey, River, Mark, Mai, and Lacy plus adding four more babies. Derek fainted, Chloe giggled and kissed his lips "Okay who wants cookies" she called. "We do!" they called jumping over there father.


End file.
